Jealousy
by SummerLove16
Summary: Dean is always gentle-so gentle, and Sam always wants more.  SLASH.


Hi Kids, please read and review!

Sam's breath caught as Dean pressed him into the wall—gentle, always gentle, sliding one knee between Sam's legs as he kissed him. Sam let Dean kiss him, wanting more—always wanting more, but pulled away smiling with an idea.

"Let's go into town."

"What?"

Dean's eyes were glazed, dilated. He looked bewildered by Sam's suggestion.

"Into town. We can go to that bar we never got to check out."

Dean nodded.

"Sure. Okay..."

Sam pulled away, tossing a clean t-shirt to Dean. He knew exactly where they were going.

...

Sam felt silky hands rubbing down his arms, slipping inside his shirt, over well defined muscles. The boy's hands did nothing for him, his body undefined (although he had at least five inches on Sam) as he danced behind him. His eyes were a washed out grey, pale against his too-tanned skin. Sam knew other men were watching them, their eyes sliding hungrily over his body, pressed hard against the stranger. Knew they made a semi-pretty couple on the dance floor. His eyes travelled to Dean, slumped against the bar, hand on his beer, jealousy sparking in his eyes. Watching them with hooded eyes, his knuckles white around his beer bottle. Sam felt his jeans tighten knowing Dean was watching him. His body always reacted to Dean. Sam ground harder against the stranger, hearing his breath catch, feeling his erection against his back. The stranger grabbed his wrist, spinning Sam to face him.

"Come'ere beautiful..."

Hands buried in Sam's hair, the stranger bent to kiss him, the sudden, unfamiliar taste invading Sam's mouth. Sam moaned involuntarily, knowing Dean was watching them. Knowing without looking that Dean's eyes were dangerously dark, already half way to Sam and the stranger, because no one kissed his Sammy but him.

Dean's hands slid over Sam's stomach without hesitation, jerking him back, away from the grey eyed stranger.

"Hey, man, fuck offff. This one's coming home with me tonight."

Dean's fist met the stranger's jaw before he had the chance to flinch. Sam bit his lip, heat pooling in his stomach as he caught the look in Dean's eyes—dark, dangerous, and dead sexy. Dean's hand fastened on his upper arm, hard enough that Sam would bear the handprint as a bruise for days to come. Sam inhaled sharply, feeling his jeans tighten even more as Dean led him forcibly out of the club. Dean slammed him against the side of the Impala, kissing him bruisingly rough, his blood flooding his mouth as his lip caught against his teeth. Sam moaned into the kiss, tasting Dean in his mouth, washing away the unfamiliar taste of the stranger in the club.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Sam?"

Dean pulled back, pinning Sam against the car by his wrists. Sam struggled wantonly against Dean, his breath catching as Dean used his strength to hold Sam exactly where he was.

"Jealous, Dean?"

Dean ground his hips into Sam, making him gasp. Sam moaned, feeling Dean's body press against him.

"What the fuck, Sam?"

Dean ground against him harder, slamming his back against the cold metal of the car. Sam brought his mouth against Dean's ear, his breath shallow and hot.

"Maybe I like to see you jealous, Dean. Maybe I like to see your eyes dark like that, because it means you'll fuck me that much harder later..."

Dean's eyes darkened imperceptibly. Without another word, he pushed Sam into the passenger seat, slamming the door and peeling out of the parking lot, his hand possessively on Sam's thigh.

"Remember the night that Siren kissed me, Dean? You fucked me so I knew who I belonged to that night, didn't you..."

Dean's breath caught, remembering that night. He pulled recklessly into the motel, ignoring the horn of the truck he had narrowly missed turning in.

Dean had Sam slammed up against the motel room door before it was even closed, strong hands ripping his tee-shirt off his body. Sam moaned, pressing against Dean, desperate for friction. Dean slammed him back against the door.

"Mine, Sam."

Sam moaned as his back crashed against the door, bolts of pain travelling through his body as Dean bit down on his neck, blood rushing to the surface to form a bruise.

"Jesus, Sammy...Do you want me to hurt you?"

Dean's voice was rough, lit with desire that suggested he wouldn't necessarily be opposed to hurting Sam. Sam bit his lip, nodding as he caught the flash of heat that passed through Dean's eyes.

"Please, Dean..."

Dean smirked, grinding his hips into Sam's.

"You filthy little masochist..."

Sam moaned at his words as Dean shoved him down onto the bed. Dean yanked Sam's jeans off, holding his wrists above his head as he did so. Sam struggled, willing Dean to touch his aching cock. Dean smirked down at him, his eyes glassy with desire, pupils blown wide.

"Just remember...you asked for this, baby boy."  
Sam moaned at the term of endearment Dean usually reserved for their longest days and darkest hunts. Dean slid into him dry, Sam hissing in pain at the burn that travelled up his spine. Without giving him time to adjust, Dean began thrusting into him. Sam bit his lip to keep from screaming as something ripped inside, slicking Dean's cock with his blood.

"Fuck, Dean...harder..."

A sharp inhale of breath as Dean's fingernail's dug into his hips, bruises already blossoming beneath sun-kissed skin. Dean's teeth bit into his collarbone, blood rushing to the surface, tangy and metallic against Dean's tongue, their moan communal as pain sparked through Sam's body.

"Jesus Sammy..."

As Sam writhed beneath him, the pain sparking pleasure deeper than he could have imagined. Dean drove into him harder, bottoming out with every thrust.

"Please, Dean...please..."  
Begging Dean to let him cum, to make it hurt, to take possession of his body. Dean slid one hand over Sam's throat, pressing just hard enough that Sam's breathing became laboured, his other hand sliding over Sam's cock, slick with pre-cum as he thrust harder into Sam's body.

"Oh God...Dean..."  
Caught on a scream as Sam's body convulsed, spilling creamy white across his chest and Dean's hand. Dean thrust once more into Sam and came hard on his little brother's scream as he collapsed on top of him, sticky with sweat and exertion.

"Fuck, Sammy..."

Sam smirked through hazy eyes, trailing one hand down Dean's arm. Dean shivered as a trail of goosebumps followed Sam's touch.

"Love you."  
Sam's voice was soft, sleepy. Dean nodded.

"Back atcha, kiddo. You okay?"

Sam nodded.

"I told you, I'm not that delicate."

Dean shrugged.

"Sorry, sugar, but it's my job to worry about you. Can't have you injured."

Sam didn't answer, his breath soft against Dean's chest as he drifted off into unconsciousness. Dean kissed the top of his head, before settling beside him, his arms protectively wrapped around Sam.


End file.
